Soeur Maria Magdalena
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré films… Angelica a 17 ans et dans son couvent, elle découvre de nouvelles sensations…Ecrit pour les 30 Interdits: Thème 28 : En solitaire


**Disclaimer: ****Disney pour Angie**

_**Coucou ! Il faut croire que je me fais finalement à Angie car voici une nouvelle histoire centrée sur elle , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira **_

_**Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention, contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Sœur Maria Magdalena**

Les cloches sonnaient encore le coucher lorsqu'Angelica rejoignit la minuscule chambre qui lui avait été dévolue lors de son arrivée au couvent, douze ans plus tôt. La jeune fille s'agenouilla rapidement et joignit ses mains en prière. Ses lèvres murmurèrent les paroles rituelles par automatisme.

« Notre Père, protégez moi et protégez notre couvent. Éloignez-moi du mal et de la tentation » marmonna la jeune fille.

Les mêmes paroles depuis ses cinq ans, depuis la mort de sa mère, emportée par une maladie honteuse. Angelica se signa rapidement avant de reprendre.

« Prenez soin de mon père où qu'il soit et accordez moi la grâce de le connaitre un jour » ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Une religieuse passa la tête par l'embrasure de sa porte et Angelica se sentit rougir. Elle espérait que l'autre ne l'avait pas entendue. La Mère Supérieure et la Responsable des Novices l'avaient déjà sermonnée à plusieurs reprises pour cet ajout personnel. Sa mère était une prostituée. Son père un client qui n'avait jamais su qu'il avait une fille. Inutile de jeter l'opprobre sur cet homme, sans doute respectable, en cherchant à le connaitre. Telle était la position des dévotes.

« Va dormir mon enfant » lui sourit la religieuse avec bonté.

Angélica retint un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de se relever tandis que l'autre fermait la porte.

Maintenant, l'obscurité régnait dans la pièce. Les novices n'avaient pas le droit de disposer de bougies après que l'heure du coucher ait sonné. Angelica attrapa avec dextérité la longue robe blanche qui lui servait de chemise de nuit et se débarrassa avec soulagement de la chasuble trop épaisse dans laquelle elle avait transpiré toute la journée. La jeune fille grimaça alors que les effluves rances de sueur qu'elle dégageait lui parvenaient aux narines et soupira. Il ne fallait pas compter pouvoir prendre un bain pour se soulager de la crasse et de l'odeur. Elle en avait pris un deux mois plus tôt sous l'étroite surveillance de la Sœur Infirmière, il faudrait donc attendre un mois de plus. La jeune fille n'avait jamais trop compris les raisons de cette règle mais lorsqu'elle avait posé la question on lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas bon de toucher son corps aussi souvent. Dieu se moquait bien de l'odeur.

Angelica soupira de plus belle. Dieu se moquait peut être de l'odeur mais elle, elle la supportait de moins en moins. Sur ce constat, la jeune fille enfila sa chemise de nuit et tâtonna jusqu'à la couche dure qui lui servait de lit. Puis, allongée paisiblement sur le dos, elle ferma les yeux.

Dans le couvent endormi, Angélica soupira et son soupir résonna dans le silence des lieux. Avec une grimace, la jeune fille se contorsionna pour trouver une position favorable au sommeil. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, ce dernier s'obstina à la fuir. Angelica ferma résolument les yeux et s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit. Rien n'y fit. Elle se sentait oppressée. Par les murs, la couverture de jute, la chemise… Tout son corps se tendait et elle frotta nerveusement ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. Il lui semblait avoir une sorte de boule entre les cuisses, comme une blessure qui la lançait mais sans la faire souffrir. C'était plus comme…. Comme une tension qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Agacée, Angelica glissa sa main sous la couverture et la plaqua sur l'endroit qui l'appelait. La jeune fille appuya rageusement sur son sexe nu et commença à le frotter nerveusement, comme si une piqure invisible la démangeait. La tension augmenta sans pour autant que la jeune fille trouve cela désagréable. Au contraire. Sa main appuya un peu plus sur ce qui semblait être le siège de la démangeaison et elle y passa rapidement ses doigts.

Angélica ragea entre ses dents. Elle avait chaud. Tellement chaud. Tout son corps semblait s'être déplacé sous ses doigts et la délicieuse tension augmenta. Jamais avant elle n'avait éprouvé une telle chose. C'était douloureux et bon. Comme si son corps réclamait encore des frottements ce qu'Angelica s'empressa de combler tout en repoussant ses étouffantes couvertures. Une légère humidité se forma sous ses doigts et elle gémit lourdement sans s'en rendre compte.

Perdue dans les sensations nouvelles qui l'assaillaient, Angelica écarta les cuisses pour favoriser le passage et reprit son massage. La tension augmenta et elle gémit de nouveau, sans entendre la porte qui s'ouvrait

« Seigneur… » Murmura une voix.

Angelica sursauta et leva les yeux. La jeune fille rougit à la vue du visage cramoisi de la Responsable des Novices. Sœur Maria Magdalena. Celle qu'elle redoutait le plus depuis l'enfance.

Tremblante, Angélica suivit la femme des yeux tandis que, une bougie à la main, cette dernière refermait la porte sur elles

« Que fais-tu Angelica ?

- Ma Sœur, je….

- Je t'écoute, » l'encouragea la femme d'une voix sévère.

Angélica en perdit tous ses moyens et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, incapable de mettre un nom sur la tension qu'elle avait cherchée à soulager.

Le regard froid de Sœur Maria Magdalena glissa sur ses jambes nues et la jeune fille rougit de plus belle

« Quel âge as-tu mon enfant ?

- Dix-sept ans ma Sœur » s'empressa de répondre Angelica.

La Responsable des Novices garda le silence un moment puis

« Tu as transgressé la règle Angelica. Tu seras punie pour cela »

Angelica se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer et la Responsable reprit

« Attendu que tu es sous ma responsabilité, je veillerai en personne à ton châtiment. Puisque c'est à la faveur de la nuit que tu as pêché, c'est la nuit prochaine que tu feras ta contrition

- Oui ma Sœur, murmura Angelica

- Pour l'instant, il est inutile d'informer la Mère Supérieure de tes travers. Cela restera entre nous. A présent, couche toi et dors »

Angelica la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle sortait avant de remonter la couverture au-dessus de sa tête, tremblante à l'idée de la punition….

_**Le lendemain**_

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque les cloches sonnèrent l'heure du réveil. Angélica, les yeux bouffis par les larmes et le manque de sommeil, remit sa chasuble de novice et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres jeunes filles pour la prière.

Le regard de Sœur Maria Magdalena ne le quitta pas durant l'office et Angelica s'efforça de prier de tout son cœur.

« Mon Dieu pardonnez mes offenses » murmura-t-elle.

Finalement, l'office prit fin et Angelica se redressa avec raideur. Elle avançait vers le réfectoire lorsque la Sœur Infirmière l'arrêta.

« Suis-moi Angelica »

La jeune fille lança à la Responsable des Novices un regard rempli d'angoisse mais l'autre lui tournait le dos. Se méprenant, la Sœur Infirmière tenta de la rassurer

« Sœur Maria Magdalena est au courant Angelica, c'est à sa demande »

Cela ne rassura pas la jeune fille qui baissa la tête et suivit la Sœur, tremblante à l'idée de la punition.

La Sœur Infirmière ouvrit la porte de la salle, plus grande, qui lui servait de chambre, d'office et de lieu d'étude.

« Sœur Maria Magdalena a raison, commença-t-elle. Tu as grandi »

Angelica sourit timidement et la Sœur lui désigna un baquet d'eau tiède.

« Lave-toi »

La surprise fut si grande pour la jeune fille qu'elle ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Puis, sous le regard scrutateur de la Sœur, elle se débarrassa de sa chasuble et pénétra dans l'eau.

Angelica repoussa la tentation de fermer les yeux. C'était tellement bon de sentir de l'eau fraiche sur la sueur qui couvrait son corps. Pourtant, elle ne s'attarda pas sur l'agréable sensation et s'empressa de frotter son corps comme on le lui avait enseigné, évitant de s'attarder sur une partie quelconque.

« Quand tu auras fini tu passeras ceci » lui annonça la Sœur Infirmière.

Angelica retint un hoquet de surprise à la vue de la longue robe blanche et propre que l'autre lui désignait. Déconcertée par cet afflux de gentillesse, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'obéir

« Bien, maintenant Sœur Maria Magdalena te fait dire qu'elle souhaite que tu passes la journée dans la bibliothèque à copier des enluminures » lui annonça la sœur.

Angelica écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais se contenta de baisser le visage, trop heureuse de passer les chaudes heures castillanes dans la fraicheur du couvent plutôt qu'aux travaux extérieurs.

_Le soir_

Angelica se signa rapidement alors que l'heure du coucher sonnait. Inquiète, elle se tourna vers Sœur Maria Magdalena qui, seule, officiait ce soir-là.

« Retournez dans vos cellules mes enfants » ordonna la responsable.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Angelica caressa l'espoir que l'autre ait oublié mais Sœur Maria Magdalena posa un regard sévère sur elle

« Angelica j'ai encore besoin de toi, suis moi »

Le cœur lourd d'angoisse, Angelica suivit la sœur et découvrit avec surprise que cette dernière l'emmenait dans sa propre chambre, plus vaste. Sœur Maria Magdalena ferma soigneusement la porte sur elles puis se tourna vers Angelica

« As-tu eu le temps de penser à ta conduite ?

- Oui ma Sœur » murmura Angelica.

La Responsable la regarda longuement

« Tu es très belle Angelica, trop pour un couvent » finit elle par dire.

Surprise, Angelica releva le visage qu'elle avait jusque-là gardé baisser en signe de contrition.

« Vous allez me renvoyer…. » Murmura t'elle d'une voix tremblante

Sœur Maria Magdalena eut un sourire teinté d'amertume.

« Je devrais peut être le faire, cela serait sans doute mieux pour toi que d'user ta vie et ta jeunesse entre ces quatre murs »

Les yeux d'Angelica s'arrondirent de surprise et Sœur Maria Magdalena rit brièvement

« Tu ferais fureur à la Cour du Roi… Quand je pense à toutes ces filles dont j'ai la garde et qui finiront dans le monde tandis que tu resteras ici… Pauvre Angelica

- Il n'y a pas de malheur dans le fait de servir le Seigneur » murmura la jeune fille de plus en plus surprise.

La Responsable la regarda

« Quand on est jeune et belle comme tu l'es si. »

Angelica se tut, ne sachant quoi répondre. Les yeux de la sœur se posèrent sur ses lèvres et elle reprit

« Es-tu capable de garder un secret Angelica ? Oui… Tu l'es…Je t'ai bien observée depuis tout ce temps. Jamais tu ne trahis de confidences. Assied toi »

Angelica s'assit avec timidité et Sœur Maria Magdalena poursuivit

« Tu sais Angelica, un jour, j'ai été comme toi. J'ai été une jeune fille… J'ai connu le monde, la Cour, les fastes…

- Je l'ignorais ma Sœur, répondit poliment Angelica

- J'ai été mariée. J'ai connu le plaisir, les plaisirs, soupira Sœur Maria Magdalena. Puis mon mari a décidé que je devais rejoindre les ordres…. »

Angelica se tortilla, elle avait beau faire, elle ne voyait pas où la sœur voulait en venir. La Responsable s'assit à ses côtés et la regarda

« Je suis Dona Alejandra De la Vega, mon nom te dit quelque chose ? »

Angelica secoua négativement la tête.

« Non bien sûr… tu es trop jeune…. Tellement jeune… J'avais vingt et un ans lorsque mon époux m'a cloitrée ici. J'en ai trente-six à présent et le reste de mon existence je devrais continuer à former des jeunes filles comme toi à respecter le Seigneur et la Décence, sans ne plus jamais connaitre le plaisir, n'est-ce pas ironique Angelica ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

Les yeux noirs et brillants de Sœur Maria Magdalena se posèrent sur elle avec intensité.

« Si…tu sais… Sinon pourquoi t'aurais-je surprise hier soir ? »

Le cœur d'Angelica rata un battement, pendant un bref instant, elle avait presque oublié la punition promise.

« Ma Sœur je vous en conjure, commença t'elle en tombant à genoux, j'ignorais que c'était mal, je… c'est parce que…

- Parce que ton corps réclamait le plaisir, souffla Sœur Maria Magdalena, le visage transformé par l'extase. Ton bas ventre te brûle, tes hanches crient…. »

Angelica déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Pardonnez-moi ma Sœur » murmura-t-elle.

La main de Sœur Maria Magdalena glissa sur sa joue et son doigt se posa sur les lèvres pleines d'Angelica

« Tu es trop belle pour être cloitrée…. » Répéta-t-elle avant de se pencher sur la jeune fille agenouillée.

Surprise, Angelica sentit les lèvres de son ainée se poser sur les siennes et ne réagit pas. Sœur Maria Magdalena s'écarta et la regarda, ses beaux yeux d'ordinaire calmes remplis d'agitation.

« Angelica, je ne compte te punir mais t'enseigner.

- M'enseigner ?

- T'apprendre à survivre entre ces quatre murs » répondit Sœur Maria Magdalena

Angelica ne réagit pas alors que l'autre la relevait

« Assied toi » lui ordonna t'elle

La jeune fille obéit et glapit alors que la femme passait derrière elle. La main de Sœur Maria Magdalena se posa sur la sienne

« Laisse toi guider…. Laisse-moi te montrer comment libérer ton corps de ce qui te pèse »

Tremblante, Angelica la laissa remonter sa main jusqu'à son entre cuisses et la responsable pressa ses doigts.

« Ferme les yeux Angelica »

Trop sonnée pour protester, Angelica obéit et sa main commença un va et vient tendre, guidé par celle de la Sœur.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille sentit son corps se tendre douloureusement tandis que la pression sur ses doigts augmentait

« Laisse toi aller » murmura Sœur Maria Magdalena à son oreille

Angelica l'entendit à peine. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un antre chaud et humide et elle poussa un gémissement alors qu'ils la pénétraient tandis que la main de Sœur Maria Magdalena pressait la zone palpitante qui le surmontait. Les lèvres de la sœur se posèrent dans son cou et elle gémit à nouveau

« Trop belle pour le couvent » répéta la femme avant de la forcer à tourner sa tête vers elle.

Ses lèvres étouffèrent un nouveau gémissement d'Angelica et la jeune fille sentit la langue de la femme se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche. Guidée par celle de Sœur Maria Magdalena, sa main accéléra entre ses cuisses. Angelica gémit lourdement tandis que la tension s'évacuait brutalement et que sa main se couvrait d'une humidité poisseuse. La bouche de la femme déserta la sienne et Sœur Maria Magdalena sourit

« Maintenant tu sais comment faire Angelica…. Etouffe tes cris dans l'oreiller…. »

Sonnée, Angelica hocha la tête et la femme la fixa

« Pour les recluses…. C'est le seul moyen Angélica.

- Je ne me sens pas recluse, murmura la jeune fille, totalement désorientée

- Tu as de la chance, répliqua la sœur avec amertume. Laisse-moi à présent »

Rouge, Angelica se leva avant de se laisser retomber sur la couche, ses jambes tremblaient trop pour la porter. Sœur Maria Magdalena la regarda avec ironie.

« Tu n'as pas l'âme d'une religieuse Angelica

- Je crois en notre Seigneur, » bredouilla la jeune fille.

Un sourire amer lui répondit et Sœur Maria Magdalena s'allongea

« Moi aussi, » souffla t'elle en s'emparant d'un cierge qu'elle frotta contre son antre.

Choquée, Angelica détourna le regard tandis que l'autre femme la fixait

« Va »

Sans demander son reste, Angelica obéit.

**()()**

Après cet épisode, Sœur Maria Magdalena ne chercha plus jamais la compagnie d'Angelica même si elle prit garde de la traiter plus doucement qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. De son côté, la jeune fille n'osait l'aborder, consciente au fond d'elle-même que ce qu'elles avaient fait cette nuit-là était péché. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter tout à fait….

Trois mois après la fameuse pénitence, la Mère Supérieure réunit les novices dans le Réfectoire et leur annonça le départ de Sœur Maria Magdalena. Troublée, Angelica leva les yeux vers la religieuse dont le regard brillait d'un éclat nouveau avant de sortir, obéissant aux directives de la Supérieure.

Finalement, après avoir hésité des heures, elle finit par se présenter timidement à la porte de la cellule où vivait Sœur Maria Magdalena. La femme se tourna vers elle et Angelica découvrit avec un choc que la religieuse portait maintenant une robe délicate au lieu de la triste cornette qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

« J'étais sûre que tu finirais par venir Angelica, je l'espérais même

- Ma Sœur….

- Il n'y a plus de ma sœur, la coupa joyeusement la femme. Mon mari est mort et mon beau fils souhaite que je retrouve ma place dans le monde.

- Mais…je croyais que vous aviez voué votre vie au Seigneur….

- Dieu se passera de moi, » répondit l'ex sœur.

Angelica secoua la tête avec incompréhension et la femme s'adoucit

« Un jour Angelica, tu comprendras… Du moins je te le souhaite. Si Dieu est aussi bon qu'on le dit, toi aussi tu découvriras l'amour...

- Je connais déjà l'Amour

- Pas cet amour-là Angelica. Je parle de l'amour entre un homme et une femme. Comme celui qui nous unit mon beau fils et moi. Dieu l'a compris puisqu'il nous a fait la grâce de nous permettre d'être réunis»

Angelica déglutit et la Responsable la regarda

« Ce sera mon dernier geste dans ce couvent Angelica. Murmura-t-elle. Sois bénie entre toutes. »

Saisie, Angelica la laissa tracer le signe de croix sur son front. Une fois cela fait, Sœur Maria Magdalena la regarda

« Si un jour il se présente, ne le repousse pas Angelica. Tu vaux mieux que ces quatre murs. Je prierais pour toi et pour que tu retrouves ton père »

La Supérieure toussota et Angelica sursauta.

« Dona Alejandra De la Vega, une voiture de poste vous attend

- Avec plaisir, » lança joyeusement la femme

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, la Supérieure se tourna vers Angelica

« Ma Fille, venez prier pour l'âme de cette pècheresse, vous êtes à votre place parmi nous mon enfant »

Angelica sourit. Oui elle était à sa place… Car après tout….Quel homme pourrait rivaliser avec l'amour de Dieu ? Sur cette pensée, la jeune fille se laissa entrainer…. Dans un an à peine, elle prononcerait ses vœux, quoiqu'en dise Sœur Maria Magdalena.


End file.
